whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Yao Lie
Yao Lie is one of the Children of the Xi Wang Chi (Dreaming) from Hong Kong. A fire spirit that makes his home, a lakshimi or House of Yugen, in Kam Shan Country Park, north of Kowloon. Biography Yao Lie first became fascinated with fire when his parents lost him at a New Year’s celebration he wandered into the middle of the launch site for the fireworks display. His parents found him sitting happily and unharmed surrounded by exploring rockets and firecrackers. As he grew up he would burn origami, discarded toys, his mother’s antique rice-paper fan. He was scolded harshly for his parents feared he would burn down their apartment or worse become an arsonist, but he couldn’t resist the lure of the flame. When he discovered his fire-spirit nature, shortly before his 15th birthday, was filled with an explosive sense of joy. He was found quickly by other Chu Jung and given his duties to protect what was left of the Xi Wang Chi. Yao Lie threw himself into his duties and his new life whole-heartedly. Yao Lie travels with street performers of other spirit-folk and performs for the tourist and inhabitants of Hong Kong. His fire dancing draws gasps of amazement from an appreciative audience. He has also taken up fire-glazed pottery and works to craft a lasting beauty that will instill in mortals a sense of wonder and remind of them of past splendor. His dark side does come to the fore when he witnesses callous actions of cold-hearted people. He has made friends with many of the working class ladies of the night in Hong Kong and Kowloon. He is quite aware of the brutal conditions under which they live and work. Many a time he exacts a particular type of revenge against the most blatant abusers of women (especially those who are prostitutes or street performers). Usually it is setting fire to their homes or cars. Appearance Yao Lie is a slender, willowy boy in his late teens. He has the body of a dance and a face that draws the attention of both males and females. His hair is long and black (though it has red undertones); he wears it loose and flowing, like the flames he so admires. His eyes have a reddish hue. He dresses in bright colours and wears a flame-shaped pendant of red jade. Character Sheet Yao Lie, The Dazzling Flame Court: Shinma (Seelie) Legacies: Troubadour / Peacock Physical: Strength: 3, Dexterity: 4, Stamina: 4 Social: Charisma: 4, Manipulation: 2, Appearance: 4 Mental: Perception: 3, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 4 Talents: Alertness: 3, Brawl: 2, Dodge: 3, Empathy: 4, Expression (Fiery Speeches): 1, Intimidation: 2, Kenning: 2 Skills: Crafts (Fire glazed Pottery): 1, Etiquette: 2, Firearms: 2, Melee: 3, Performance (Dance): 3, Stealth: 3 Knowledges: Enigmas: 2, Linguistics: 3, Mythlore: 4, Occult: 3 Arts: Primal: 3, Pyro: 4, Soothsay: 3 Realms: Actor: 3, Nature: 4, Scene: 3 Backgrounds: Chimera (Fire Cat): 3, Lakshmi: 2, Resources: 2 Chi: Pa (Banality / Yin): 3, Yugen (Glamour / Yang): 6 Ninjo (Humanity): 6 Willpower: 5 References *WOD: World of Darkness: Hong Kong p. 95-96 Category:Hsien Category:Gallain (CTD)